


Unwinding

by pillar_of_salt



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt
Summary: Nadine unwinds alone after a long day at work. When Mike walks in on her basking in the afterglow, he gets a little jealous.
Relationships: Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver
Kudos: 8





	Unwinding

Nadine melted into her sheets with a languid sigh. She was sprawled out across the mattress, naked and face down, feeling completely and utterly relaxed. The still-wet vibrator lay next to her, just inches from her slack hand. The air conditioning sighed over her bare skin, but she couldn't be bothered to move, even to pull the sheet over herself.

She reveled in the quiet calm, and let the stressful work day dissolve off her body. For the first time today she was able to let the time pass over her without having to really be _in_ it. She closed her eyes.

Faintly, she heard the sound of her front door being unlocked, followed by the sound of footsteps as the person let himself inside. Mike. She'd given him a key just the other week. They split their time evenly between his house and her condo, and it just seemed like the easy thing to do.

She listened to him move around her space surely, with familiarity; he deposited his keys in the tray on the front table, stepped out of his shoes. She heard the crinkle of plastic bags being set on the kitchen counter - he'd brought takeout. Or maybe groceries; he liked to cook for her.

Distantly, Nadine considered that she should get up, put something on, and go greet him. But she felt so sumptuously boneless, so uninterested in moving, that she dismissed the idea completely. This was the most relaxed she'd allowed herself to be all week; she wasn't ready to relinquish these last few minutes of it just yet. He could come to her.

She heard soft footsteps padding toward her open bedroom. They paused in the doorway.

Belatedly, it crossed her mind that she presented an image that was borderline obscene. She was clearly sated, and because her afterglow had been a result not of Mike, but of the bright pink toy laying next to her, she wondered if he would take offense. Men, after all, reacted like men.

Mike's footsteps continued into the room, a deliberate and careful pace. He halted near her face. Or, perhaps more accurately, near her toy.

He'd never seen her vibrator before. Nadine wondered if he'd even known that she owned one. He picked it up, his fingers brushing over hers, and said nothing.

She couldn't be bothered to initiate conversation. While he studied her toy, she lay stretched out, eyes still closed, and stayed silent. She waited to gauge his reaction.

He turned it on and a gentle humming filled the air. Nadine envisioned him studying it, turning it over in his hands; imagining her using it; passing judgment on the thing.

Suddenly, she felt its silicone head moving along the back of her thigh, buzzing against her, and she took in a sharp little breath. Mike dragged it from her knee up to the crease of her leg, leaving traces of her own wetness on her skin. The light vibrations made her shiver. Lightly, he ran it up her slit, making her gasp, and then guided the phallus over her bottom with curiosity. Just to see what she would do.

Nadine raised her hips to it with a sultry slowness, pressing her ass against the tip teasingly. Mike faltered. She could practically hear his mind scrambling, and she smirked inwardly. They'd never tried it, but she never said it was off the table.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and shut the vibrator off, setting it down on her nightstand. Not today, perhaps.

A smile curled her lips when she heard the sounds of his clothes coming off; the rasp of a tie being removed; the pop of buttons being undone; the slide of a zipper being drawn down; the soft sounds as they were dropped to the floor.

The mattress dipped beneath her as he climbed on, hovering over her body. Warm hands spanned her lower back. They slid up her torso, over her ribcage. Fingers brushed the sides of her breasts before moving back down her body. They moved over her ass and then back up again as his knees nudged her thighs apart further.

Mike leaned down, nuzzling the hair at her neck as he pressed kisses along her tops of her shoulders. He kissed his way up to her ear.

"You couldn't wait for me to come home and take care of you?" he said, sounding possessive. His breath caressed her skin. "Were you that horny?" One of his hands moved underneath her, sliding up to hold her breast. The other hand moved behind her so that his fingers could stroke through the wetness at her center. He slid a single finger inside her. Nadine hummed in pleasure.

"I was relaxing," she purred. She rolled her hips, silently asking for more.

He pulled his hand away, bracing it near her head instead, and readjusted his lower body so that he was positioned at her center. Unhurriedly, he pushed himself into her. Nadine sighed, exulting in the sensation. Mike pressed his entire body along hers, not crushing her, but pinning her down between him and the mattress so that she wouldn't be able to gain any leverage of her own.

Once he filled her completely, he halted.

Nadine opened her eyes.

She waited for him to move, but he wouldn't. She tried to push her hips up and grind against him, but his frame on top of hers made it almost impossible, making the effect so slight that it did nothing but grow her impatience.

Her vibrator complied with her every whim. Mike, it seemed, would not.

She wriggled some more, but it elicited no response from him. "Come on," she urged, but he remained still. She turned her head as much as she could, trying to catch him in her periphery. "Do you want me to beg?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He scraped his teeth over her earlobe. "Do you beg your vibrator?" he hissed. So he was jealous.

"My vibrator does what I want it to," Nadine retorted. She squeezed her inner muscles around him, and he jerked his hips against her involuntarily, grunting. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "How's that for begging?" She breathed. She could play this game, too.

Mike steadied himself again; it seemed he wasn't willing to give up control that easily. He used his body to press her further into the mattress, subduing her movements. He made her wait. And then he withdrew unhurriedly, until he had pulled out of her completely. He got off of her.

Nadine froze. He wouldn't just leave her like this. Would he?

Just as she was about to flip over and take control of things - his teasing had gone far enough - he pounced on her. His hands slammed down on the mattress on either side of her head and he pushed into her roughly.

She moaned, unable to conceal her shock.

He pulled back then slammed into her again, his movements hard and deliberate. She pushed her hips up into the air, trying to sweeten the angle. He gripped them tightly and pulled her body back to his with his every thrust. He was hitting just the right spot, and it made Nadine whimper in relief. She stretched her arms out so that she could brace against the headboard; partly for leverage, partly so that he wouldn't put her through it.

Mike fell forward, changing the angle again. He pressed his upper body against hers, forcing her down against the mattress again. His thrusts became longer, more languorous, but no less forceful. She lifted her hips as much as she could and met his rhythm in counterpoint. She moaned, curling one hand into the sheet, and the other one around the forearm that he braced next to her head.

Mike used his free hand to grab the vibrator off the nightstand, and he slipped it under her as she rocked against his thrusts. He grazed his teeth along her shoulder and turned on the toy, pressing it against her clit and holding it there, making her cry out.

Nadine moved her hips with even more fervor, trying to writhe her way to her peak. Her entire body strained for release. "Faster, please, faster," she said breathlessly, and he complied, picking up the pace.

She tensed up for a long moment, holding her breath, and then shrieked as she toppled over the edge.

She panted as she tried to come down from her high, and reached down with a trembling hand to push the vibrator away from her.

Mike held it firmly in place. "No," he said. He was rocking inside of her, slower now, as he tried to stave off his own release.

"Mike," she gasped, trying to wriggle her overly sensitive center away from the buzzing toy. Her whole body quivered. "Mike, please, I can't come again," she pleaded, even though it came out as a moan.

He kissed her neck. "You can," he murmured. He knew what her body could handle. He helped her up onto her knees, anchoring her back against his chest with an arm across her. He continued to move inside of her gently, and adjusted the switch on the toy to increase the intensity of the vibrations.

She gave a strangled whimper, and her hand shot down to grab his wrist but she didn't try to push him away again. Instead, she leaned her head back on his shoulder and circled her hips.

With him holding her like this, there was nowhere for her to go, nothing for her to do but lose herself in the sensations. She turned her head to Mike and kissed him hard, quickly climbing toward her peak again. Her whimpers were lost in his mouth as he kissed her back with just as much hunger.

Seconds later, she was coming again. She broke their kiss, arcing away from his body with a delicious moan. He held her securely across the chest so that she wouldn't topple over, and her spine curved so impossibly that he thought she might break.

Her muscles spasmed around him, driving him nuts. When she finally began to come down again, Mike tossed the vibrator aside and thrusted into her repeatedly, keeping a frantic pace, as he strove for his own climax. He moaned and clamped his hands down on her hips tightly when he came.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting.

Nadine reached for his hand, loosely entwining their fingers.

When Mike could breathe normally again, he turned to look at her. "Toys?" he said, derisive, as if the notion were just ridiculous. As if he didn't _just_ use one on her and enjoy it. "Really?"

She was staring up at the ceiling in a daze, but at his tone she turned and quirked an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm ashamed?" She challenged. Please. She was a modern woman.

"Next time, just call me," he grumbled. "I'll take care of you."

Nadine smiled beatifically. "Duly noted."


End file.
